


Last Man Standing

by tsun_don_t_you_dere



Category: South Park
Genre: Bratters, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Kenny McCormick, Heiman, Hunger Games AU, Immortality, K2 - Freeform, M/M, Multiple chapters, Stendy, Stenny - Freeform, bendy - Freeform, creek - Freeform, cryde - Freeform, everyone is 16, keneric, kenman - Freeform, kenny poses as karen, so many kenny ships in this, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsun_don_t_you_dere/pseuds/tsun_don_t_you_dere
Summary: (Based on Hunger Games/Battle Royale)As punishment for an attempted uprising against the government, every ten years twenty kids are randomly chosen from around the country. They are paired up on teams based on personality, and then forced to fight the opposing teams to the death. The gruesome competition is broadcasted all over the country as a reminder of the government’s power.





	1. Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)

Kenny hated training. Day after day of exercises, target range, and combat skills drained the little patience he had left and reverted him to nothing but a ticking time bomb. Soon enough he’d explode and take out all those motherfuckers with him.

Kids in his town were forced to train to be killing machines in order give their town an advantage in the Games. They were extremely poor so all of the teaching kinda sucked, but they would be more experienced than the other kids nevertheless.

Kenny sure as hell didn’t want to compete. In the rare case he did get chosen, he decided he would run away. He didn’t want to take other kids’ lives.

He couldn’t run away though, he realized- He had to take care of Karen. But what would he do if she got chosen for the Games?

He had been planning for that. Back in his run-down house, under his bed in a box labeled “gay”, rests a dress and wig. It was the muse he had taken up when he was little to play with the other kids in the town.

Worst case scenario, which would be Karen being chosen for the Games, he could dress up as a girl and pose as her. No one would question him as no one would care enough, and Karen would be safe and sound back at home. No way in hell was he going to let her compete in those awful games.

This gave Kenny peace as he toiled away every day at the Barracks, and helped him sleep at night.

.................  
Cartman was on the opposite spectrum of Kenny: He wanted nothing more than to compete in the Games. Oh, how he yearned to be on TV, to be famous- to be able to murder and get away with it, to be worshiped for it! It was everything he ever wanted and more.

He could hardly wait for the selection. This was his only chance for ten years to get in.

Cartman scowled, jerking the leash back. The dog attached to it yelped.

He laughed at the dog’s pain. It was pathetic to cry out because of such a small thing. It was pathetic, just like everyone else. Everyone crossing their fingers and praying to some higher being they or their children would not be chosen for the Games.

Cartman was ready for action. Those other fuckers won’t stand a chance.


	2. Leslie Meyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Kyle bit his lip, pressing his pencil down against the paper. He was assigned to write an essay on why the Games are important, but he despised the Games. The mere thought of it made his stomach lurch. Forcing children to slaughter each other was in-humane and evil, yet his teacher wants him to glorify it.

His eyes wandered up from the paper and around the room, landing on the TV. Maybe watching something wouldn’t do much harm. It would be good to give his brain a break.

Right as he stood up to turn it on, however, the television flickered to life on its own.

That meant only one thing- a mandatory government issued announcement.

“Hello, citizens! It’s your favorite TV host and government officer, Leslie Meyers!” sounded a girly voice from the television.

Kyle perked up, recognizing the voice. Leslie had been his TV crush ever since he first saw her- when she was only six, cutely reporting news and propaganda.

He enjoyed seeing her talk, but it was almost too eerie to him how the TV screen, her face in the center, illuminated the previously dim room.

The young brunette girl, about his age, peered at him from the screen. There was just something about her that was so real, that almost felt she was really in the room with him rather than just pixels broadcast on a screen.

“I’m here to remind you the Selection is coming up in a couple of days, so get ready! Also, I have exciting news- I will be this year’s Games new host!” She flashed a million-dollar smile and winked. “Sorry to interrupt your work, everyone- Have a nice day!”

The television flickered back off and Kyle was left in the dark, her voice echoing in his mind.

Maybe he did find a reason the Games were important. This year, at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon!! The actual competition will start in a few chapters! Remember, comments and kudos always make my day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
